Colorectal cancer is the third most common neoplasm worldwide and the second most common in the United States, representing about 15% of the newly diagnosed cases of cancer in the United States. The large intestine or large bowel is the third leading site for the development of new cancer and is diagnosed in about 150,000 patients each year. Colorectal cancer is the second leading cause of cancer-related deaths and is responsible for about 12% of cancer deaths in the United States. The mortality rate of newly diagnosed large bowel cancer approaches 50% and there has been little improvement over the past 40 years. Most of this mortality reflects local, regional and distant metastases. About thirty percent of patients with colorectal cancer have unresectable disease at presentation and about 40% develop metastases during the course of their disease. Distant metastatic disease is seen in liver (about 12%), lung (about 3%), bone (about 0.9%), brain (about 0.7%), nodes (about 4%), and peritoneum (about 2%) at the time of initial diagnosis. In 1987, the large bowel cancers found regionally or at distant sites at the time of diagnosis were about 26% and about 18%, respectively.
Surgery is the mainstay of treatment for colorectal cancer but recurrence is frequent. Colorectal cancer has proven resistant to chemotherapy, although limited success has been achieved using a combination of 5-fluorouracil and levamisole. Surgery has had the largest impact on survival and, in some patients with limited disease, achieves a cure. However, surgery removes bulk tumor, leaving behind microscopic residual disease which ultimately results in recrudescence. Overall recurrence rates for colonic tumors are about 33% and for rectal cancer about 42%. Of these recurrences, about 9%, are local, about 13% are systemic metastatic disease, and the remaining 88% are a combination of local and systemic disease. Fifty percent of patients with recurrent colorectal cancer have hepatic metastases.
Early detection of primary, metastatic, and recurrent disease can significantly impact the prognosis of individuals suffering from colorectal cancer. Large bowel cancer diagnosed at an early stage has a significantly better outcome than that diagnosed at more advanced stages. The 5 year relative survival rates for patients with regional or distant metastases are 48% and 5%, compared with 90% and 77% for disease which is in situ or local, respectively, at the time of diagnosis. Similarly, diagnosis of metastatic or recurrent disease earlier potentially carries with it a better prognosis.
Although current radiotherapeutic agents, chemotherapeutic agents and biological toxins are potent cytotoxins, they do not discriminate between normal and malignant cells, producing adverse effects and dose-limiting toxicities. Over the past decade, a novel approach has been employed to more specifically target agents to tumor cells, involving the conjugation of an active agent to molecules which binds preferentially to antigens that exist predominantly on tumor cells. These conjugates can be administered systemically and specifically bind to the targeted tumor cells. Theoretically, targeting permits uptake by cells of cytotoxic agents at concentrations which do not produce serious toxicities in normal tissues. Also, selective binding to targeted tumor cells facilitates detection of occult tumor and is therefore useful in designing imaging agents. Molecular targeting predominantly has employed monoclonal antibodies generated to antigens selectively expressed on tumor cells.
Immunoscintigraphy using monoclonal antibodies directed at tumor-specific markers has been employed to diagnose colorectal cancer. Monoclonal antibodies against carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) labeled with .sup.99 Technetium identified 94% of patients with recurrent tumors. Similarly, .sup.111 Indium-labeled anti-CEA monoclonal antibodies successfully diagnosed 85% of patients with recurrent colorectal carcinoma who were not diagnosed by conventional techniques. .sup.125 Iodine-labeled antibodies have been effective in localizing more than 80% of the pathologically-confirmed recurrences by intraoperative gamma probe scanning.
Monoclonal antibodies have also been employed to target specific therapeutic agents in colorectal cancer. Preclinical studies demonstrated that anti-CEA antibodies labeled with .sup.90 Yttrium inhibited human colon carcinoma xenografts in nude mice. Antibodies generated to colorectal. cancer cells and coupled to mitomycin C or neocarzinostatin demonstrated an anti-tumor effect on human colon cancer xenografts in nude mice and 3 patients with colon cancer. Similar results in animals were obtained with monoclonal antibodies conjugated to ricin toxin A chain.
Due to the sensitivity, specificity, and adverse-effect profile of monoclonal antibodies, the results obtained using monoclonal antibody-based therapeutics have shown them to be less than ideal targeting tools. Although monoclonal antibodies have been generated to antigens selectively expressed on tumors, no truly cancer-specific antibody has been identified. Most antigens expressed on neoplastic cells appear to be quantitatively increased in these compared to normal cells but the antigens are nonetheless often present in normal cells. Thus, antibodies to such determinants can react with non-neoplastic tissues, resulting in significant toxicities. Also, antibodies are relatively large molecules and consequently, often evoke an immune response in patients. These immune responses can result in significant toxicities in patients upon re-exposure to the targeting agents and can prevent targeting by the monoclonal due to immune complex formation with degradation and excretion. Finally, binding of antibodies to tumor cells may be low and targeted agents may be delivered to cells in quantities insufficient to achieve detection or cytotoxicity.
There remains a need for compositions which can specifically target metastasized colorectal cancer cells. There is a need for imaging agents which can specifically bind to metastasized colorectal cancer cells. There is a need for improved methods of imaging metastasized colorectal cancer cells. There is a need for therapeutic agents which can specifically bind to metastasized colorectal cancer cells. There is a need for improved methods of treating individuals who are suspected of suffering from colorectal cancer cells, especially individuals who are suspected of suffering from metastasis of colorectal cancer cells.